vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stalker (Warframe)
|-|Stalker= |-|Shadow Stalker= Summary The Stalker is an ominous, vengeful figure that infrequently appears during missions, armed with powerful weapons and abilities to hunt down the Tenno. The Stalker wears Warframe armor and is able to use ability powers from various other Warframes, in addition to Dispel, which is his signature ability. This ability can be extremely crippling to those reliant on their powers. Stalker begins their pursuit on a Tenno after they have successfully assassinated a target of value. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, likely higher | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, likely much higher Name: Stalker Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Former Tenno, Assassin Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), Teleportation, Invisibility, Energy Absorption, Can negate the usage of abilities/techniques, Magnetism Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, possible Energy Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation | Adaptability 'Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level '''(Can effortlessly take out an unprepared Tenno such as Excalibur, beheaded a Loki) | At least '''Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, likely higher (Vastly stronger than his previous self with War, a weapon granted to him from Hunhow himself to destroy the Tenno heart) Speed: Massively Hypersonic, possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can fight evenly against Volt and is comparable to other Tenno) | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can best a Prime Warframe in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 1 (Should be comparable to Rhino in terms of strength) Higher with Pull Striking Strength: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level '''or '''higher. Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, likely much higher (Capable of tanking blows from 4 Tenno at once) | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level '''or '''higher (Vastly superior to his previous self, his adaptability renders certain attacks useless after being exposed to them, making him very hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless (Does not tire in battle, only finding it necessary to flee after taking near fatal damage. Consists of advanced robotics.) Range: Extended melee range; hundreds of meters with Dread, dozens of meters with Despair and Shuriken, Unknown with his other abilities Standard Equipment: His bow (Dread), his Kunai (Despair), and his scythe (Hate) | War, Grenades, Omnidirectional laser beams Intelligence: Genius (His versatile combat skills and knowledge make him capable of outsmarting unprepared Tenno) Weaknesses: Overzealous and grudge bearing; tending to fight outnumbered and will only fight with a certain target in mind. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Slash Dash - ' Stalker will usually start the fight by charging at his target with his melee weapon, heavily damaging any targets in the way. * '''Shuriken - ' Stalker launches a deadly projectile capable of pinning enemies to walls, this projectile will penetrate armor and cause heavy bleeding * 'Smoke Screen - ' Stalker will disappear in a cloud of smoke, going completely invisible. * 'Reckoning - ' This ability will create a shock wave that will stagger opponents for a brief period of time, giving Stalker the opportunity to attack. * 'Pull -' Stalker will use this ability mainly to prevent escape or stop their opponent from travelling long distances, keeping the match close-quarters. * 'Absorb -' Stalker will absorb all kinetic energy he is struck with and release it into a radius. * 'Dispel - ' Stalker will negate any support or special ability the opponent has, rendering them useless. * ''Channeling'' - Channeling is a technique all Tenno and former Tenno alike should be capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents disintegrate on contact. '''Key: Pre-Second Dream | Post-Second Dream Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Bow Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Geniuses Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7